Spongebob Squarepants S2E8 – Unknown – A Rewritten Story Of “Spongebob: The Unknown Series”
Season 2 was the next season after Season 1's last episode, all of the episodes went great for the most part, I was a fan of Spongebob back in Middle School. Pretty much own a lot of Spongebob memorabilia like Spongebob Books, Games And Even Spongebob Bed Sheets. But what I remember mostly was the famous Spongebob Seasons on DVD sets. I once owned all half of the seasons, from seasons 1 – 8, but it was severely scratched and damaged, ruining the childhood moment. I was on the hunt with some Video Game Hunting, my normal past-time that I usually do, I was traveling to my next goodwill, when I found a GoodWill located next to the Salvation Army, the rest of the area was dead by this point, so I decided to park in a spot and check the place out. When I got inside, they had a ton of video games and DVDs in there section. I looked through the games mostly, nothing special then just Sports Games, Shovelware Titles on Wii And even Bootlegs, But I did Pick Up 3 things – There was A Copy Of Pinball Williams Collection On PS2, Contra: Shattered Dreams On PS2 And Even Kirby On Super Nintendo, As I was about To Leave, I Checked the DVDs and found something that was explainable..but..very odd..there were 8 seasons of Spongebob On DVD, all In Perfect Condition. Whoever Donated These, Must've Been A Fan Of Spongebob For Quite Sometime, they were 10.00$ Each, so I grabbed them, bought them, grabbed the bag and went to one last stop before I went home. When I got home, I instantly opened the 2nd Season up and checked the Discs and Cover closely. When I was about to look back, something caught my eye, it was a piece of text scribbled in sharpie under the episode of Wormy – It said “Unknown” - There was a picture of static – Nothing Special Of Course – Just Static. I inserted the disc into my DVD player, when suddenly, the TV and DVD Player Spazzed Out, how, you may ask, did it spazz out? The TV Input for both the DVD Player And The TV were both Acting Crazy, as the TV was Sputtering And Glitching. “Ohhhhh, God Damn it!” I Screamed, Slamming A Fist Into The TV, but It Seemingly shut off for some reason. “Odd” I said calmly. I took out the DVD out of the player with a crowbar, took it over to my laptop and inserted inside. The DVD Booted Out Previews, But What was Weird Was the Previews were not what they were seem, they were not licensed by Nick Or Paramount. You Want Proof? Let Me Show you: 1: Goosebumps Horrorland The Video Game/Goosebumps Horrorland Book 2: The Simpsons Movie Trailer 3: Veggietales Library Trailer 4: Teletubbies Trailer 5: Transformers TV Series Trailer “What the Hell?!” I Asked Myself – Scratching My Head - “This Is NOT Licensed By Nickelodeon Or Paramount” - I Sighed and watched more. After the menu, I Went over to the Episode “Unknown” and clicked on it with my mouse. It cut to static for...about 60 minuets...It first showed the Krusty Krab, where Mr. Krabs Was Humming - “Ahoy Lad” - He Greeted Spongebob At The Door - “Helloooo Mr. Krabs!” Spongebob Said Gleefully - “Another Beautiful Day Of Working And Money, Huh?” Spongebob Said. About a hour of Spongebob working on the grill, Squidward screams out “Look!” He points to a TV with a newscast - “Our Top Story Today, Mutant Fish Outbreak In The Pillow Factory Due To Substance Of Radiation – People Remain Calm And-” He screamed as his head was bitten by a fat blob fish, munching grossly, almost lost my appetite after that. Everyone Screamed, they were running and panicking, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs And Squidward Ran to The Basement, Next To The Grease Trap. “This Is our Only Hideout, Spongebob!” Squidward screamed at. “PATRICK!” Spongebob Realized. Suddenly, A Fat Blob Starfish Showed up At The Krusty Krab, It Was Gargling and sputtering like a dehydrated fish. Patrick Gargled out “Spoooongeboblblbbl” Spongebob, Mr. Krabs And Squidward Panicked. Bubble Flash Screen Transition Over As It Cut To A Picture Of Bikini Bottom Transitioning to Normal To Apocalyptic. Everyone's Been Turned into A blob pus-filled fish, everyone, even plankton, is dead by this point. The last shot was of Spongebob, About To Turn Into a blob, Screamed Out “LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT!” before it cuts to TV Static. I Panicked, I closed it out, edited the file and placed a different episode, a regular episode, called “No Weenies Allowed” after that, I looked at who made the DVD, It was a bootleg actually, of the season, hell, all of the others were the exact same company, the same name, every single season. “Poof-Kids-Inc” According to google, there a Hindi-Indian company who makes bootlegs and resells for money. But there bootlegs are all...dark...for a example: In the Casper Movie – Casper at the end dies in front of the girl, In Courage The Cowardly Dog Episode, Freaky Fred, at the end, the razor Fred used, sliced courage into bloody pieces. All these examples, point to the company. All I want to ask is, who the hell, made the DVD set..and why..do they make..these bootlegs